


Wendy in Wonderland

by orphan_account



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, South Park
Genre: As in the original Alice in Wonderland, Gen, Not really staying true to any version as far as I know, Not staying very true to the original, There's a lot of symbolism, more tags to come, some characters might be OOC because of their roles in Wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, I found myself here. It's like home, in a way, but mostly it's much much different. Everyone is still here, they're just...different.The longer I stay, the more I start to feel different too. The longer I stay, the less I want to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on my tumblr im-just-trash-honestly so there is absolutely no stealing going on from me, or from them (who is also me). That's all I got, enjoy!

“If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn’t.” I sighed, closing the book and turning to my best friend. “Well?”

“Well what? She wants a world all to herself where everything is the opposite of what it is here.” She replied, and I smiled.

“I told you Bebe, this isn’t that hard!” I said, and she rolled her eyes. “It you’d just focus a bit more; you wouldn’t even need me to read it out loud to you.”

“Yes I would. I’m an auditory learner Wendy, somebody’s got to read it to me. Who better than you, the smartest girl in the class?” I grinned at her and hopped off her bed. 

“Well, there’s not much else we can do. Are you sure you have the story down? I mean, figurative language is kinda hard, and this particular writing style doesn’t help any, but I think the story is a bit more important.”

“I’m fine Wendy.” She assured me, jumping off the bed as well. She headed out of her room, turning to face me in the doorway. “Besides, it’s almost five. You’ll have to head home soon.” I nodded, quickly following her out of her room. 

We made our way down the stairs, and jumped on the couch, giggling at the small poof sound it made. I pulled my phone out to make sure my parents hadn’t texted, and groaned at the missing call I had. Bebe glanced over my shoulder, but didn’t say anything as my thumb hovered over the “Call Back” button. Eventually, I shut it off and put it back in my pocket.

“You’ll have to talk it out at some point.” Bebe said. I grumbled, falling back against the couch.

“Yeah, I know. But I don’t want to do it now, you know? I mean, I’m still upset, and I don’t want to end up yelling at him. But at the same time I don’t want him to feel guilty.” I said, putting my head in my hands. Bebe rubbed the top of my head gently, brushing some of the hair with her fingers.

“I think it’s impossible not to be.” She said, hugging me gently. “But it’s Cartman. It’s about time someone said something too him.”

“He has been getting better.” I pointed out, wrapping an arm around her. “I mean, look at how far he and Kyle have come.”

“They still insult each other at least fifty times a day!” She said, looking at me like I was crazy. 

“Yeah, but it’s joking now.” I replied, and she rolled her eyes.

“You’ve always understood boys better than I have.” I giggled, smacking her arm gently.

“I understand boys interacting with each other. You’re the dating expert.” She laughed, shoving me lightly. I rolled with the momentum, ending up on my side on the couch. A second later she was laying on top of me, and we were both giggling up a storm. “Get off!”

“Nope!” I tried to shove her off, but she held her place well, putting her hands on either side of my head. Eventually I shoved her hard enough that she wound up on her side on the other side of the couch. I sat up quickly, planning to flop on top of her, but my phone went off again. I checked the number, opening the text when I saw it was my mom.  
Birth Giver: Come home sometime soon dinner is almost ready

You: K be there in five

I slipped my phone back in my pocket before turning back to Bebe. She opened her arms, and I fell into them, hugging her with all my might. I’ll just see her at school again tomorrow, but she’s basically my sister, so she always gets extra hard hugs.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” I said, finally standing up. “Try to study just a little bit more?”

“I might call Kenny and ask him to read more of it to me. He has a nice voice.” She said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and flicked her forehead. 

“Don’t call a guy you have a crush on. Kyle maybe?” I suggested. I moved into the next room to grab my coat. 

“But he’s boring!” She called from the other room. I shrugged even though she couldn’t see it and opened the door. 

“Then do call Kenny and get an F on the test.” I replied, taking a step out the door. “See ya Beebs!” I didn’t wait for her reply before closing the door, standing on her front steps for a moment.

South Park really is pretty in the spring. Sure, there’s still snow everywhere, but there are a few patches of grass showing here and there. I hoped down the steps, something I’d never really grown out of, and landed in the snow. I tried my best to step in other people’s footprints so I wouldn’t disturb the rest of the beautiful snow still laid out. As I made my way down the block to my house, I noticed a small red bow sitting in the snow. As I knelt to pick it up I noticed another one next to it. It was pure white, and I picked it up to. 

The red bow had a bleeding ruby heart in the center, and the frills that spread from it were blood red. It felt satiny, and when I touched it, it turned a slightly lighter red. As I moved my hand away from it, it changed back to the original color. 

The white bow had a crystalized diamond in the center. The frills around it were a slightly blueish color. It was cold to the touch, even in the frozen air that was all around me. There was something magical about them, and it made me shiver. 

Wait, no.

That’s my phone again.

I shoved the bows in my pocket as I slipped my phone out. 

Kyle: Do you know where Butters is?

You: What? No, I’ve been at Bebe’s since school let out. Why?

Kyle: Cartman says he saw him outside City Wok, but he disappeared. We can’t seem to get a hold of him either, but I think he was still grounded.

You: I’ll keep an eye out, but he’s probably still in his room. Did you make sure Cartman wasn’t lying?

Kyle: He seemed pretty dead set.

You: Alright, well, I’ll let you know if I see anything.

Kyle: K thanks.

I slipped my phone back in my pocket, sighing slightly. I reached out to grab at the condensation in the air from my heavy breath, smiling as it escaped through my fingers. I began to walk again, but payed more attention to the world around me instead of to my feet. Even if Cartman was lying about Butters, it might be a good idea to keep my eyes up. After all, this is South Park. It never stopped being crazy, no matter how old you get.

I rounded the corner of the street, and I tried to stay extra alert now. My house isn’t anywhere near the forest, but there is a small grove of trees. You never know what might come out of there, and the neighbors aren’t always a huge help.

As I passed the first few trees, I could have sworn I saw a small flash of blond go by. I chalked it up to the conversation with Kyle, and decided I should probably give Cartman a good punch for freaking me out. I took a few more steps before I saw the flash again. This time I stopped to look at the trees for a moment, but they looked the same as always. I cautiously started walking again, keeping an eye on the trees. The third flash was definitely there, and definitely worth investigating. I sent Kyle a quick text that I might have found Butters before stepping into the small group of trees.

“Ah hamburgers, I’m late!” I pushed a few branches away, and almost fell over. “Oh, she’s going to kill me, I can’t be late!”

It was Butters alright, but he didn’t exactly look like himself. His clothes were different for one, and I don’t think I’d ever seen him wear them before despite all the roleplaying he used to do. He wore a light blue waist coat over a starched white dress shirt, and a pair of dress pants of the same blue. He was holding a gold pocket watch with a strange engraving on the front that I couldn’t quite make out from my angle. The most shocking thing, however, would be his ears. His rabbit ears. Two long blond rabbit ears were perturbing out of the top of his head, sticking straight up.

“Butters?” I asked, stepping out of the trees. His head jerked around, and I felt fear for a moment, until I realized he wasn’t looking at me. 

“I don’t have time for you now voices!” My eyes widened for a second, before thinking it over. Butters was about number five on my list of people I knew that might hear voices in his head, so it wasn’t actually that surprising. I still wanted to know what was going on with his ears. I blinked twice when I realized that he was gone. I caught a last glance of him as he disappeared into the trees. It felt like there were more of them than there had even been before. 

“Butters! Wait for me!” I called, running after him. I felt my phone go off in my pocket, but I ignored it so I wouldn’t lose Butters. If it was my mom she’d understand and forgive me, and Kyle would just be glad I had caught him. I followed him farther and farther into the trees, and I realized that they had appeared to magically grow into a forest. I was just about to turn around and head back when I felt the ground beneath my feet shake. I looked down, and found that the snow beneath me was crumbling.

“Good luck Alice.” I shrieked at the sudden voice in my ear, and didn’t stop screaming as the snow gave out below me and I fell. 

I fell down.

And down.

And down.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butters is kinda OOC, I'm not to good at writing him, sorry!

“Hey, are you okay?” I groaned and sat up, propping myself up with my arms. Everything was sore and I had no idea why. “Aw shoot, I’m still late!”

I looked up and Butters was standing over me. He still had rabbit ears and was wearing weird clothes, but I wasn’t as freaked out this time. You never know what insane antics the boys will get into, and they will sometimes drag me along.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Do you know why everything hurts?”

“Probably the fall. I really should get a mattress or something, none of you ever know how to fall down it right.” He said, but he didn’t look like he was paying attention. He kept glancing over his shoulder. I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. 

“Look, Butters, if you have somewhere to be, go ahead. I don’t want you to get grounded on my behalf.” His eyes widened the more I talked, and I shut my mouth quickly after the sentence. He almost looked unnatural like that.

“H-how do you know my name?” His voice was shaking, and when I tried to reach out and touch his arm to calm him down, he jumped away from me. Looks like his ears aren’t the only thing like a rabbit, he went at least a two feet without showing any effort. 

“Butters, you’re my friend. Why wouldn’t I know your name?” I asked, standing up. It was then I noticed my clothes.

When I had fallen down the hole, I had been wearing jeans and my jacket, but they were gone. Instead I was wearing a knee length dress with hearts, diamonds, clubs and spades going down the pleated skirt in rows. The top had short puffy sleeves, and it was laced up the front, almost like a corset, but it didn’t constrict. My hair was done in two small pony tails with some of it still loose on my back, and they had been tied tightly with the bows I’d found on the ground. The white tights and Mary Jane shoes completed the look.

The look of a Victorian English girl that is.

“Wait a second…you’re the White Rabbit, aren’t you?” I looked back up at Butters, and he visibly relaxed at being called that. He tensed again a moment later.

“How do you know that though?” He asked, hopping forward again. This time he circled me, and I held myself as stiff as possible. He seemed much more alert than usual, and he looked almost aggressive. “Unless, of course…”

“Unless what?” I asked as he came back into my view. “What’s going on here?” 

“Well, I suppose you must be the next one.” He said, almost like he had been mulling it over for some time. I was beginning to feel like he had been. “Welcome to Wonderland Alice!”

“My name isn’t Alice.” I said, taking a small step back. “You should know that, we’ve been friends for long enough.”

“Well, I’ve only known you for a few minutes!” As soon as he had finished his sentence, the smile dropped off his face and he pulled his pocket watch back out again. I realized that his waist coat didn’t have pockets.

“Where did that even come from?” I asked, but he just squeaked and grabbed my hand.

“No time to explain! I’m very very late, I have to go!” He started pulling me along a path, and I dug my feet into the ground. I had felt on ease the whole time, and I definitely didn’t feel safe going anywhere with him, even if I had known him since we were little.

“Hold on! Butters!” He froze again, turning his head at an unnatural angle to look at me. “Where are we going? What do you mean I’m in Wonderland? And my name isn’t Alice.”

“I know that.” He said, nodding slightly. “Oh yes, I know that. But you must keep your other name a secret. If she ever found out…oh, it would be awful! And I’m sure Cheshire would find a way to blame me somehow, oh I hate it when he does that!” He let go of my hand and turned around again to face me, but it didn’t make me feel any better.

“Oh Rabbit, how could you have done this?” He continued, his voice more nasally, as if he was trying to impersonate someone. “Rabbit, how could you possibly forget about it? Rabbit, how did you even mess this up? Rabbit, you know you’re going to get yourself killed one day, and I will just stand by and laugh!” He was red in the face as he gasped for air after his outburst.

“I…take it you don’t like this Cheshire guy?” I asked, and he quickly looked up again, almost as if he’d forgotten I was even there.

“Oh no, Cheshire is wonderful.” He said, smiling again. “Now, Alice, I know it must be weird, but please use that name. And don’t call me…” He paused, looking up at the sky for a moment. “the B word, okay? I don’t think dying is really on your agenda, and it isn’t on mine either. But do you know what is?” He leaned in close, and I blanched, realizing he actually wanted an answer.

“Um…no?” He grinned and leaned in even closer so that our noises were touching.

“Not. Being. Late!” He yelled. I didn’t have time to recover my hearing as he grabbed my hand and started dragging me through the woods. Everything around us was in full bloom and there was no snow anywhere. “So, I’m gunna drop you with Caterpillar, and he’ll explain everything! Or maybe he won’t, I dunno. He’s really mysterious and kinda creepy, so we don’t really talk to him much!” I just nodded as he kept pulling me through the fantastic new world.

 

The world around me was absolutely beautiful. There were thousands of trees of all different verity, some of which I had never seen before, in real life or in books. There were giant flowers everywhere with all sorts of different colors, and I could have sworn that one of them had spoken to me at one point. I had intended to ask Butters (Rabbit?) about it, but he was muttering to himself and looking at his pocket watch again, so I decided to drop it. Eventually though, he stopped, and he looked more than a little nervous. He reached out to brush away a few leaves in the bush in front of us, but he pulled his hand back quickly, almost as if something had bitten him

“What’s wrong?” I asked, letting go of his hand. He blinked once, then turned back to me.

“Oh, hello Alice. How long have you been there?” I raised an eyebrow at him, and he returned the gesture. “What?”

“You said you were going to take me to the Caterpillar.” I replied, and his eyes light up.

“Oh right! Well, you see, I may have forgotten and I may have lead us somewhere potentially dangerous?” He shrugged sheepishly, but he didn’t look to sorry. “But it actually isn’t too far from Caterpillar’s house, so we should be alright.” He turned back to the bush. “Oh, and don’t call him ‘The Caterpillar’. He’s just Caterpillar. Like I’m just Rabbit, or just White Rabbit.” And with that, he pushed his way through the bush. I followed him quickly, and almost fell over as I pushed my way through. It was a lot thicker than it looked.

“I swear, if you start I will tell Knave!” I blinked and looked around until I found Rabbit (Butters. Maybe?) and my eyes widened at who he was talking to.

“No you won’t!” Ike said, grinning up at him. “You’ll get in trouble with Her Majesty!” The fourth grader stuck his tongue out at Butters as another fourth grader popped up from behind a log. I didn’t recognize him, but he looked like a goth.

“We don’t have to listen to this stupid conformist.” He said, quickly grabbing Ike’s hand. “You wanna do it anyway?” 

“Nah, he’s taken all the fun out of it.” Ike pouted, receiving a pat on the shoulder from his goth friend.

“Um…” I said, taking a small step forward. “Rabbit?”

Butters jumped a foot in the air (not exaggerating) and turned around. Ike and his friend perked up, turning to look at me.

“Oh! Are you taking her to Her Majesty? I bet she’d like that, both of them. Hey, Firckle, we should totally kidnap her and do it ourselves!”

“No, we should not. She’s still mad at you, she might decide to take your head off.” The goth kid (Firckle I guess) said, patting Ike’s back again. 

“Don’t say his name!” Butters hissed, but he looked more afraid than angry. 

“Well, Tweedledee and Tweedledum are kinda long, don’t ya think?” Ike said, and I raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, seriously, what’s going on?” I asked, stepping forward a bit more. “Who’s ‘Her Majesty’?”

“The queen.” Butters said, almost like he was brushing it off. “And she wouldn’t behead you Dee, she likes you too much.” 

“Yeah right.” Ike snorted, and the goth kid rolled his eyes. “But you go on believing that you can help her see the light of truth or whatever. She’s just going to keep on destroying lives.”

“You’re acting like a child!” Butters said, and I raised an eyebrow. We could still be very easily counted as children, which meant that Ike definitely could. Although, Butters had been acting strangely grown up the entire conversation.

“Whatever. Just get her to Caterpillar already. We’re bored now. We’ll just have to find someone else to perform for.” The goth kid said, grabbing Ike’s hand. 

“See ya around Alice!” Ike called, letting himself be dragged off.

“What was that all about?” I asked, turning back to Butters. I huffed at him looking at his pocket watch. “Put that thing away before I smash it!” He shoved it back in his nonexistent pocket quickly and grabbed my hand again. I pulled it out of his grasp, making him fall over as he tried to drag me along. “Tell me what’s going on, or else!”

“I can’t, I’m still late!” He said, jumping up again.

“You seemed to have time to talk to Ike and his friend.” I said, and he flinched again.

“I told you, don’t use those names!” He sighed, glancing at his waist again, almost like he was looking at his pocket. “I don’t have time to talk to you, and only you. But I know Caterpillar does, he always has all the time in the world. I’ll make sure he tells you what’s happening, but that’s all I can promise you.” I huffed but nodded. I pulled my hand away from him when he reached out again.

“No. I can follow you on my own.” I said, and he looked really distressed. 

“Yeah but…you won’t be protected.” He replied, and my eyes shot open.

“What do you mean?”

“I told you this place might be dangerous. It’s where Knave likes to hunt.” I shuddered at the word hunt. I do that all the time, I hate that people kill animals for fun. But this time, it felt more like Butters wasn’t talking about animals.

“Okay, fine.” I said, taking his hand. He smiled at me, and started walking. It was slower than before, almost like he knew how unsettled I was, or that he was equally upset. 

I don’t think I’m going to like Knave.


	3. Chapter Three

“Alright, I think we’re getting close!” Rabbit said, speeding up a little. “I mean, I think. I don’t really know. Caterpillar moves around some, but he’s got this general area he likes to hang out in, and we’re already there, so we should be able to find him soon!” I rolled my eyes, but I let myself be dragged along. I kept glancing over my shoulder, keeping an eye out for Knave, whoever he may be.

“What a second, I have a question.” I said, and Rabbit sighed.

“Alice, but I’m- “

“Late, I know, answer while we’re running.” I said, jerking his hand a little. He nodded, a little bit of fear in his eyes. I didn’t want to scare him, but if it will make him respond, I guess I’ll give it a shot. “Didn’t the Knave just steal the Queen’s tarts and stopped being a significant character? And weren’t you at his prosecution?” Rabbit slowed down, until he was completely stopped. I almost panicked because I thought he was going to drop my hand, effectively getting rid of whatever protection I might have, but he just held on tighter.

“Alice, you really are going to be wonderful.” He said. I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth, but he shoved me through a wall of leaves, effectively knocking me over. “Sorry, but I’ve really got to run! Tell Caterpillar I told you to tell you everything!” And just like that, he was gone. 

“You need any help with the back of your dress, my lady?” I stood up quickly and turned around, trying not to let the shock show on my face. I really should get used to seeing my friends here by now.

“Alright, I’m assuming you’re Caterpillar?” It made sense in a way, Kenny was the only who smoked out of our group, unless you counted the Goth kids as in our group.

“Well duh. And I wasn’t kidding, if you need help getting the dirt off your ass, just say so.” I rolled my eyes and dusted off my skirt quickly, trying to keep him from looking.

“Alright Kenny, what’s going on?” I said, not thinking about the names that Butters seemed to hate so much. “Rabbit told me you could explain everything.” Kenny raised an eyebrow, and one of the antenna pocking out from a hole in his hoodie twitched slightly. 

Kenny was still completely decked out in orange, his hoodie letting him speak clearly, but still covering most of his face. Two antenna poked out of the hood itself, and they were thick and jet black. He held a cigarette in his right hand, which was starting to get rather short. His hoodie was longer than the one on the Kenny I knew, reaching down to hook around his knees. He took a step forward, which effectively landed him on the floor due to said length in hoodie. I expected him to make some kind of pained noise, but he just laughed, inching forward.

“Alright Alice, I can explain what’s going on, if you tell me what specific questions you have. See, Butters usually explains what’s going on, even if he’s running late, but he ditched you with me. Clearly, something’s up. Besides, he’s been all secrety about our real names recently, I don’t think he’d actually tell you my name’s Kenny. So, spill.” I sighed, sitting down again. “I’m not complaining about the floor, obviously, but you just got up.”

“I’ve met you all before.” I said, ignoring his last statement. “You’re all my friends, and we all live in South Park. So, why the hell are you guys doing this? I don’t care if we’re reading Alice in Wonderland in class, this is stupid!”

“Well Alice, the thing is, we’re not your friends. You may know an alternate version of us, that’s totally possible. I’ve always thought that Butters’ hole was kinda weird. He doesn’t even live in it! Kinda crazy if you ask me.” Kenny wiggled around until he was sitting up. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and grabbed one of his antenna. He held it against the end and it light quickly, leaving a small trail of smoke as he let go of his antenna.

“That could kill you.” I said, leaning forward. I planned to take it from him, but he had already taken a drag. The smoke he blew out drifted through the air until it was in front of both of us. I blinked quickly, a bit taken aback, although I shouldn’t have been. The smoke spelled out words. “’It keeps me alive.’” I read aloud, my eyes widening slightly. “You’re kidding me.”

“Nope.” He replied, sticking the cigarette in-between his teeth. “It’s better than some of the things others use. Take Cheshire for example. He always has to smile, or his head will split open. You’d think with a small as wide as his he’d split open anyway. But then, of course, you wouldn’t know Wonderland.”

“Look, Kenny, all I wanna do is go home. I don’t care about what’s going on or- “

“We’re all going to die Alice.” I blinked again, trying not to feel like an idiot for not knowing what was going on. This place was confusing; nobody would understand it. “At least, that’s what the Queen of Hearts is saying. Unless you pledge allegiance to her, you’re going to die, decapitation style.” 

“Why does that mean everybody?” I asked, standing up again. Kenny stayed on the ground, and slowly took another drag to answer. “’Only the truly heartless look for other’s hearts.’ What?”

“Only people who have betrayed their friends are with the queen.” He replied, and his eyes darkened. “We all warned them, we did, but they went and did it anyway. I don’t exactly blame Knave, he didn’t exactly have a choice, but the others.” He cleared his throat before taking another drag.

Let’s just say it’s a good thing you didn’t stay with Butters.

My stomach turned over, and I felt like I was going to hurl. I had trusted Butters, I thought he was the only one that could guide me after he’d done whatever it was he was late for, but Kenny was saying he had betrayed them all for the Queen of Hearts, whoever she may be.

“Of course, he isn’t fully joined, not quite yet.” Keny elaborated, scooting towards me. “He’s still in initiation, and he seems to understand what you being here means. I’m still surprised he handed you over to me, but I suppose, in a way, he still trusts us. I just hope Cheshire does too.”

“What does me being here mean?” I asked, trying not to sit down again. All I really wanted to do was get some answers and get out of here. “And I’m not just something that can be handed around person to person! I’m an individual!” 

“Of course you are dear, I’m just saying it’s surprising Butters brought you here instead of to Her Majesty’s castle.” Kenny replied, bowing his head slightly. He took another drag, and I felt awful as I read it.

Don’t yell at me, there’s been far too much of that lately.

I nodded, and he uncurled himself, slowly inching forward again.

“Alice, you being here means that Wonderland is going to go back to the way it used to be, to the way it’s supposed to be. The Queen has been in control for far too long, and she does a horrible job as ruler. The Queen of Diamonds would be a much better option, even if her husband is a bit of a fool.” I nodded, going over the residents of South Park in my head, trying to figure out who the queens might be. 

“I need to get back out there, don’t I?” I asked, and he nodded. “The sooner I fix Wonderland, the sooner I get to go home, right?”

“I would assume so, yes.” He said, taking another drag.

Good luck Alice. Protect your name.

“I will. Thank you Kenny, I know what I’m supposed to do now. Well, kind of.” I said, and he smiled.

“You come on back anytime you want. Girls like you are welcome anytime they’d like.” He said, winking at me.

“Save it McCormick, I don’t need no man.” I said, trying not to laugh. 

“Be careful.” He said as I pulled away the leaves.

“I will be.” I replied, stepping through the threshold of forest, heading off in a random direction


	4. Oh geez ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter hah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo!

Alright, so here's what's been going/going down. 

I started high school, and because I was forced into all honors, and have other things going on, I haven't had time to write in forever. An added bonus being, I kinda lost interest in South Park for a while. Honestly? I'm still not into it. But, I swore I'd finish this, and I will. I'll try my best to get to my other SP series too, but both of these things are probably going to be as short as possible now. I'm super sorry to the very few of you who read this, and I'm so grateful if you've stuck with me this long. I promise, it's coming soon. But right now it's 2:30 in the morning, so I'm going to bed. Thank you all for sticking with this, I promise, you'll get what you've waited for.


End file.
